No one can replace me
by Misao-21
Summary: "Nadie puede reemplazarme, soy permanente en ti y no puedes borrarme".


**No one can replace me**

 **Nadie puede reemplazarme**

...

..

* * *

 **31-10-2015**

 **AxM**

* * *

…

 _.._

"¿Qué es lo que serás este año para Halloween Misao?" La pequeña escucho la voz de su compañera de trabajo y levanto la cabeza de los papeles que tenía en su escritorio, le sonrió a su amiga.

"Mmm… es sorpresa" le guiño un ojo y la chica de coleta solo resoplo esperanzada. "¿y tú?" le pregunto sabiendo que quería le hiciera esa pregunta. Habían pasado días hablando de que podrían ser para la fiesta de la empresa donde trabajaban. La publicidad se había vuelto algo elegante y no tenían que ser menos. O al menos eso pensaron las dos, resoplo mientras veía a Kaoru acercarse y susurrarle.

"Voy a ser una diablita" la vio reír emocionada y saltar, ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo y abrazarla. La miro con cariño. Suponía que jamás de los jamases Kaoru podría si quiera pensar en usar un disfraz sexy, pero desde que el tal Himura había empezado a trabajar allí, pues nadie podía sacarle de la cabeza al pelirrojo.

"¿Ósea que vas a atacar en Halloween?,¿ necesitas consejos?" Misao le pregunto haciéndole un guiño y apoyándose en el escritorio.

"No te diré nada si no me dices de que te disfrazaras" reprocho su amiga moviendo el tacón de su zapato y mirándola acusadoramente. "No es justo que yo no sepa,¿ o es una sorpresa para Shinomori-san?"

Misao borro la sonrisa que tenía cuando vio los ojos azules de su jefe tras la espalda de Kaoru.

"La hora de colación es en 10 minutos"

Kaoru apretó los ojos ante la profunda y varonil voz y junto las manos disculpándose por su bocota a Misao que se largó a reír ampliamente. Shinomori Aoshi era un tipo extraño, tenía un aire misterioso y eso le encantaba. Desde que había ido con Kaoru allí y había sido entrevistada por él que se había semi encantado con su presencia, le había dado uno de los puestos de creativo básicos con un excelente sueldo, a veces incluso le parecía que la observaba desde su oficina envuelta en vidrios transparentes. Pero jamás, jamás le hablaba.

En realidad, el jefe apenas pronunciaba palabras. Quizás lo que había dicho Kaoru lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Negó con la cabeza ante esa posibilidad, media empresa sabía que ella babeaba por sus huesos. Pero tampoco se había atrevido a confesarle lo que sentía. No de buenas a primeras. Y el parecía no tomarle importancia.

Se volvió a sentar a dibujar algunos garabatos en los apuntes de la nueva campaña. En todo el año que llevaba ahí, no lo había visto salir con ninguna mujer. No es que lo siguiera pero notaba que el tipo parecía estar a gusto solo.

En cambio ella, había tenido al menos tres citas durante los últimos meses que habían pasado y recientemente había cortado con un 'supuesto novio'. Meneo el cuello y mordió el lápiz.

Con los demás era tan fácil comunicarse pero por alguna razón con Shinomori Aoshi todo era difícil. Soltó una risita mientras veía que Kaoru le hacía muecas desde al frente en el otro cubículo sonrojada al ver pasar a Kenshin.

¿Qué iba a usar ella en Halloween?, primero había pensado en gatubela y acorralar a su jefe en la misma oficina y soltarle todo. Tomo los papeles en los que había estado trabajando y se levantó hacia la fotocopiadora pensativa.

La verdad es que sabía de qué quería ir, pero estaba segura que no iba a causar ningún atractivo para él. Encogió los hombros. Si no había mostrado interés en ella antes, ¿Por qué debería ahora? ¿Solo porque ella usaba algo sexy? Eso lo haría un superficial y a ella una facilona. Estaba cien por ciento segura que él la veía como una jovencita loca y gritona.

Sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento.

"Misao-dono creo que tienes suficientes copias"

"AHHH… lo siento Kenshin!" mierda había sacado 20 copias de algo gastando papel innecesariamente. Se giró para enfrentar la enorme oficina transparente de su jefe. Allí estaba por supuesto con unos pequeños lentes en su regular traje gris leyendo unos papeles tal cual lo había estado haciendo ella hace unos minutos.

"Vamos a almorzar Misao" Kaoru la llamaba cortando su contacto visual, apretó los papeles y volvió a su escritorio.

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"¿Quién?"

"Como quien!? Kenshin!"

Misao se rio mientras sacaba un trocito del sándwich de verduras que estaba comiendo y le saco la lengua.

"Dijo… ¿podrías decirle a Kaoru que me encantan sus minifaldas y que por favor las acorte más?"

"Deja de joderme"

"Eso dijo!"

"Te odio Misao no juegues con mis sentimientos"

"Kaoru si para navidad no se ha dado cuenta que cortas tu falda un centímetro cada mes por él, vas a terminar viniendo desnuda" La pequeña se encogió de hombros mientras soltaba una risita. Su amiga solo le tiro un trozo de lechuga de su ensalada.

"Me sorprende que tus minifaldas aun no enganchen a Shinomori-san, yo estoy segura que le intrigas" rio Kaoru mirándola.

"Imposible, apenas me dirige la palabra y solo me mira como reprochándome algo que no tengo idea que es"

"Quizás le diste esperanza y no te acuerdas" rio su amiga mirándola. No pudo hacer más que jugar con el final de su trenza, ¿por qué de algún modo eso la inquieto? No podía recordar haber visto a su jefe en alguna otra ocasión.

"Mah…Tonterías!"

"Si tonterías, estas peor que yo y no eres capaz de aceptarlo!"

"Hey lo acepto, y toda la empresa lo acepta también, pero tengo dignidad" Kaoru la miro negando y rio tomando su jugo, suponía que Misao hacia el máximo esfuerzo en el trabajo por él. Porque cuando ella la había llevado a la empresa para que conociera donde trabajaba casualmente había encontrado un interés ( el jefe) de entrar allí.

Le sorprendía que Misao haya dejado su fascinación por el hombre en cuestión y se haya atrevido a salir de citas con otros chicos del edificio, desviando su objetivo principal. Mientras ella no tenía ojos más que para Kenshin, su amiga parecía que se daba por vencida en la primera ronda y optaba por tomar riesgos.

Quizás riesgos innecesarios, porque ella estaba cien por ciento segura que su jefe tenía interés en su amiga. Pero era difícil explicárselo. Misao estaba de espaldas a él todo el tiempo, y ella en el cubículo de enfrente y podía ver cuántas veces el tipo levantaba la vista y fijaba los ojos en la menuda chica, o cuando se paseaba bebiendo su té y se apoyaba en el vidrio haciéndose el desentendido. Siempre tenía una excusa extraña para estar cerca de ella aunque no llegara a hablarle.

También estaba segura que las veces que salió con Seta y Sagara él había presentado signos de celos que Misao fue incapaz de descifrar.

"¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿te diste por vencida?"

"No… no sé, es tan difícil de explicar" las dos caminaban hacia los ascensores nuevamente, Misao suspiraba después de decir esa frase y se acomodaba la blusa blanca abriendo un poco los botones dejando libre la cadena de oro blanco con un colgante de corazón que estaba rodeado de pequeños diamantes.

"¿Quién te dio eso? Me olvide si es que me lo contaste"

" Jiya dijo que alguien especial, pero no dijo quien" movió las manos mientras entraban al ascensor y su Jefe también esperaba para subir.

Misao no pudo evitar empezar soñar despierta con la espalda ancha y el cabello que suavemente caía en el inicio del cuello de su alto e imponente jefe. Trabajar allí era una tortura, una dulce tortura.

"Makimachi-san"

Kaoru la miro haciéndole gestos de que le estaban hablando.

"¿Si?"

"Podrías llevarme el té por favor a las cinco, Tae esta con licencia"

"ok"

El ascensor se detuvo en su piso y bajaron los tres, lo vieron entrar a la oficina sin mirar atrás y girarse para ver su computador. Misao no daba crédito a lo que sucedía.

"¿Me hablo a mí?"

"Si yo estaba ahí,¡ te dije!" Kaoru reía mientras se tomaba las mejillas. Misao tuvo que semi correr al baño a mojarse la cara. Su amiga solo se apoyó en el marco de la puerta riendo.

"No es justo ahora voy a pensar un millón de perversidades solo por una taza de té!" dijo desparramándose en el escritorio al volver. Kaoru no pudo hacer más que reír y volver al trabajo.

"Makimachi-san"

"Hum…"

"Necesito la información" Misao levanto la cara de los papeles y miro a su jefe que estaba de pie a su lado apoyado en la mesa observándola y se movió torpemente buscando las fotocopias que había tomado antes y le entrego la carpeta. Girándose en la silla lo vio volver hacia su oficina.

"No es justo, es demasiado para mi"

"Y luego te burlas de mi torpeza" Kaoru la miro riéndose, Misao también se rio y giro en la silla otra vez. "Seguro que escucho"

"No tengas duda"

"Meh… que importa, es una pared igual" Aunque lo dijera en voz alta, aun así le inquietaba.

…

..

Los siguientes días fueron regularmente parecidos, excepto por el hecho de que Tae había vuelto al trabajo y eso la dejaba libre de llevarle el ´te de las cinco' a su adorado jefe. Aunque por más sorprendente y lejano que pareciera, él seguía pidiéndoselo a ella por teléfono.

Kaoru había logrado salir con Kenshin pero solo por el hecho de que fue tan torpe que derramo su coca cola en el teclado haciendo algo de corte y el salto a ayudarla como si fuera una damisela en peligro, Misao estaba segura que desde que el pelirrojo había llegado a la empresa que se sentía atraído por Kaoru pero se veía medio tímido y un poco afeminado para su gusto aunque estaba segura que el tipo le había costado todo ese tiempo en hablarle.

Misao rio recordando el suceso, después de eso ahora hasta almorzaban juntos. Quizás su amiga ya no necesitaría el disfraz seductor para la fiesta de la empresa. Parecía que el pelirrojo tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia ella.

…

..

"Su té Shinomori-san"

Así empezaba la rutina, ella dejaba la taza de té junto con dos galletas dulces que le gustaba agregar en el plato, y se retiraba haciendo una reverencia, mientras él no movía los ojos de la pantalla del computador.

Solo que ese día él rompió la secuencia.

"Makimachi-san"

"¿…eh?"

"¿Cómo es que sabes que bebo té verde?"

"Ahh… no lo sabía en realidad, no pude preguntarle a Tae porque no estaba, solo lo adivine" estaba siendo honesta, cuando entro a la pequeña y estrecha cocina que tenían revisando los estantes había divisado un cajón repleto de distintos sabores de té y ella inconscientemente solo tomo el que le pareció que él bebía.

Se mordió el labio inferior… espera ese era un suave recuerdo de algo importante.

Sacudió la cabeza levantando la vista hacia él que la veía como esperando algo.

"¿Necesita algo mas Shinomori-san?"

"Aa…no, gracias"

Con eso estaba lista para irse.

"El té verde es mi favorito" casi choco con el vidrio de la puerta cuando escucho su voz profunda decirle eso. Vaya el tipo si podía hablar. Le sonrió y salió sin mirar atrás, ahora tenía un nuevo motivo para soñar despierta.

"¿Qué paso, te quedaste allí más de lo normal y parecía que te hablaba no?"

"Si… fue raro. Pero raro bueno" rio la pequeña volviendo a sus papeles. "el té verde se volverá mi nuevo afrodisiaco"

"Estoy segura que así será, bueno me voy tengo cita con Kenshin!" Misao se rio ante las pequeñas 'citas' en la cocina que tenía su amiga con el nuevo novio. No pudo evitar apoyar su cabeza en una mano y mirar de lado hacia los otros edificios. Con tanto vidrio era imposible tener un poco de privacidad en los lugares de trabajo. Inconscientemente su mente empezó a vagar en la oficina de su jefe.

"Que estás pensando pervertida" murmuro para sí y siguió escribiendo, sin notar la mirada azul sobre ella.

…

..

Al siguiente día Misao estaba decidida a sacar toda la información que pudiera sobre Catrina, sabía que era uno de los simbolismos principales de México y en cierto modo le intrigaba. Había pensado que esconderse tras el rostro de la muerte le parecía algo suficientemente aterrador y conveniente para ella después de todo.

Misao no recordaba bien de que se había disfrazado todos esos años, pero ahora iba a saltar radicalmente a pintarse como un esqueleto, iba a modificarlo para llevar el vestido negro que compro con el sueldo pasado y combinarlo con sus tacones. Le parecía perfecto, se iba a ver femenina y no iba a tener que pasar por la tortura que eran las sesiones de _'vistamos a Misao-chan de algo ridículo para Halloween'_ por su abuelo y sus primas.

Con ese pensamiento, corrió hacia la impresora a sacar su información.

"Interesante…"

Misao tuvo que doble chequear de donde venía esa voz, tras ella su jefe miraba atentamente sus papeles. Se armó de valor y le converso.

"¿Va a venir a la fiesta de la empresa Shinomori-san?" Él podía tener planes después de todo ¿no?, un sentimiento de incomodidad se le formo en el estómago mientras esperaba la respuesta y por alguna razón sintió tensa sus manos, se miró la perfecta manicure francesa. Su jefe no hacía más que mantener sus ojos fijos en los papeles muy cerca de ella, casi chocando con su espalda.

"Si"

Bueno eso sonaba bien, ahora ¿porque estaba tan cerca?, la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa además una extraña sensación de paz la invadía pero al mismo tiempo un desbordante calor subía desde su barriga. Mierda ¿Qué era esa sensación?, su cercanía la hacían imaginarse una y mil cosas no apropiadas.

"Lindo colgante"

Misao se miró el escote y se sonrojo moviendo su mano a cerrar los botones sueltos de su blusa para luego alejarse de él y girarse a enfrentarlo.

"Es un regalo"

"¿Novio?"

"Ehm… no realmente, en realidad no recuerdo bien"

"Siempre lo llevas"

"¿eh?" pestañeo varias veces al escuchar su afirmación, lo vio asentirle y dejarla sin palabras para luego volver a su oficina. ¿De qué iba todo eso?

Se tomó la cabeza y soltó un gruñido. Esos estúpidos vacíos en su cabeza que no lograba llenar. No pudo evitar mover sus manos a masajear su sien, como era posible que no recordara nada antes de sus 20,y que ni Okina o sus primas hablaran de ello. Tampoco es que ella se molestara en ahogarlos en preguntas pero era simplemente raro ¿no?.

A veces, su mente estaba en blanco involuntariamente. Como con ese collar.

Bajo la vista hacia el colgante de corazón y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿La observaba tanto como para notar que lo usaba siempre?. ¿ Su jefe era tan atrevido como para mirarle los pechos?

"¿Soñando despierta Misao-dono?"

"Ahh perdona Kenshin siempre estoy interrumpiéndote" rio Misao rascándose la cabeza y moviéndose lejos de la impresora. "Kaoru-dono estaba buscándote"

"¡Gracias!" con eso el pelirrojo la vio sonreírle a su amiga y juntas desaparecieron por el pasillo rumbo a la pequeña cocina.

El apresuro el paso y enfrento los ojos azul hielo. Aoshi Shinomori solo suspiro apoyándose en el escritorio, negando a su amigo que ahora estaba viéndolo.

"¿Por qué no le dices?"

"No puedo, si no me recuerda es porque no quiere hacerlo, no puedo forzarla"

"Al menos podrías intentarlo"

"No estás en mi posición…"

"Ahora creo… que es justo que lo sepa"

"Ahora…"

Con eso, el pelirrojo salió de la oficina suspirando. No había forma de ayudar a ninguno de los dos. Misao por un lado en su inconsciente se había vuelto a enamorar de Aoshi Shinomori y él en su afán por esperar a que ella misma lo recuerde estaba ahí en silencio observándola, lleno de culpa, miseria y desolación.

Al menos podían estar cerca, pensó el pelirrojo. El ni siquiera le había contado a su ahora novia de ' _aquello_ ', no tenía derecho a exponer a su amigo así. Y la culpa era grande.

…

..

Quedaban unos días para Halloween y Misao caminaba por las tiendas buscando maquillaje para sus planes, ya tenía la corona de flores blancas que pensó podía ir bien. Solo le faltaban unos guantes del mismo color. Miro su bolsa con el maquillaje blanco y los tintes negros más los tres delineadores sintiéndose satisfecha.

Despreocupadamente acerco uno de los vasos gigantes de helado hasta su mano derecha, mientras ajustaba las bolsas con la otra mano, casi como si fuera natural atraer cosas sin tocarlas. Pestañeo varias veces ante su acción y sudo frio.

Misao te estas volviendo loca. Era un hecho, las cosas no se movían solas.

Cuando estaba en la cola de la caja para pagar sus guantes y el helado ' _magico_ ' se fijó en la persona frente a ella, esa espalda la conocía.

"¿Compras para la fiesta de la empresa?" no pudo evitar soltar lo que su cabeza quería preguntar, se había cacheteado mentalmente por haberlo tuteado sin querer.

"Algo así" Aoshi se giró a verla fijándose en el par de guantes que ella también sostenía.

"Siento haber salido antes del trabajo pensé que no alcanzaría a llegar a la tienda" aprovecho de disculparse Misao, tras haber salido como un torbellino después de dejarle su té.

"No importa"

No pudo hacer otra cosa que rodar los ojos, esas respuestas planas no la llevaban a ningún lado. Aoshi casi sonrió ante el gesto de ella. Queriendo memorizar cada uno de ellos.

"Siguiente!"

"Pasa tu primero" le ofreció su jefe moviéndose y dejándola pasar. Ella solo lo miro de reojo asintiendo agradecida casi sorprendida de escucharlo olvidar la formalidad para con ella, suspirando se despido después de pagar.

En la fiesta iba a tener que confesarse y esperar su reacción, sea buena o mala tenía que salir de la incertidumbre que era estar rodeada diariamente por ese hombre.

Además de pronto empezaban a conversar más lo que no quería decir que tuvieran algo pero de algún modo le daba pie para poder expresarse mejor ante él. Se rio sola ante el hecho de que lo había tuteado, suspiro feliz perdiéndose entre la gente.

Aoshi la miraba a tan solo unos pasos, su larga trenza caía graciosamente casi al inicio de su trasero, envuelto en la minifalda azul y la camiseta manga larga gris le daban un aire sofisticado. Su delicado andar en los tacones lo hacían casi querer caer de rodillas a sus pies. Sabía que Misao se sentía atraída por él pero aun así no era completamente ella.

Shinomori Aoshi estaba oficialmente loco. Eso era lo que era un loco y un cobarde.

Por muy egoísta que sonase, esperaba que estuviera sonriendo por él y para él. Suspiro mirando el anillo de diamantes en la palma de su mano, que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo de su camisa y lo volvió a meter allí.

Se tomó la cabeza pensando en el año que ella llevaba allí y como había tenido que aguantar que otros la llevaran de cita. Camino hacia su auto pateando una lata olvidada en la calle, esperanzado en el hecho de que ella no hubiera llegado a más con ellos.

No tenía ningún tipo de información acerca de eso. Pero ya no podía aguantar más.

…

..

"Por Dios, Misao te ves… te ves…" Kaoru no tenía palabras, no sabía si tomarle una foto, gritar o salir corriendo.

"Como Catrina, como la muerte… booo" Misao se lanzó sobre ella, haciendo que la chica de coleta saltara hacia atrás sin dejar que la abrace haciendo caer a su amiga estrepitosamente al piso.

"MMMMMMAH Kaoru!"

"Te ves extrañamente atractiva vestida así, no se es raro tus ojos resaltan mas ¿Cómo hiciste ese maquillaje? Es espeluznante parece tatuado a tu piel"

"Tutoriales en youtube" levanto un dedo Misao apuntando el computador y Kaoru solo resoplo sentándose en la cama de su amiga. Perfectamente vestida en un disfraz rojo de diablita.

"Oye tu estas vestida como el máximo exponente de la oscuridad y me reclamas a mi" Misao rio mientras se ponía los tacones. Sintió que su amiga que se quedaba en silencio.

"Pintaste tu espalda también…"

"Es que el vestido es strapless… pensé que se vería divertido y parezco una calavera realmente, fue un total dolor de cabeza hacerlo con dos espejos "sonrió maliciosamente la pequeña mientras se ponía los guantes.

"Deja de poner caras!"

"Ya… ya!"

Después de unas horas las dos caminaban riéndose hacia el edificio mirando a los demás empleados vestidos de formas curiosas.

"Repartidor de pizza… tsk, ¿enserio Sano?" Misao no pudo evitar reírse mientras veían a su ex cita-amigo saltar al lado de ellas con una caja de pizza.

"Hey feas, es un plus me veo sexy y además puedo comer lo que quiera, seguro que han tenido fantasías sexuales con los repartidores ¿no?" Les guiño el ojo para luego desaparecer entre la demás gente.

Las dos rodaron los ojos mientras tomaban un poco de jugo, Kenshin se acercaba a saludarlas entre la tenue luz del salón donde se encontraban todos compartiendo.

"Han puesto unas máquinas para tomar fotos, deberíamos ir luego" Sonrió mirando a Kaoru, haciendo que Misao se enterneciera. Ciertamente ese sentimiento cálido de estar con alguien le parecía familiar pero al mismo tiempo tan lejano.

"Por cierto Misao-dono, tu disfraz es genial, impresionante" Misao solo asintió riéndose. "Te queda lo de samurái" agrego ella riéndose mientras codeaba a Kaoru que se pegaba al brazo del pelirrojo.

Ella se giró a tomar una de las galletas en forma de calabaza que tenían en el coctel, que indescriptiblemente llego a sus manos sin siquiera tocarlas, sacudió la cabeza.

Estoy loca, se dijo.

Inconscientemente bajo la vista al colgante de corazón y cerró los ojos un momento, ' _alguien importante'_. Una silueta alta, una despedida. Se tapó los oídos e intento calmarse, su corazón bombeaba a una sorprendente velocidad y con sorpresa vio como los cubiertos temblaban sobre la mesa.

"Misao… "

Ella seguía pensando en las imágenes que venían a su mente, mirando entre asustada y entusiasmada lo que sucedía en la mesa, quizás Halloween le estaba dando un susto y su cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas con cosas que no quería ver. Aflojo un poco su trenza y movió los dedos por ella bebiendo de un trago lo que quedaba de su jugo.

"Misao… creo que deberías ver "

"¿eh?"

Calmándose un poco, se giró hacia la entrada donde Kaoru le decía que vea, su jefe Shinomori Aoshi iba vestido exactamente igual a ella. Su cara estaba pintada blanca con negro alrededor de los ojos , nariz y a los lados de la mandíbula. Mas los dientes marcados y diferentes sombras alrededor de su rostro como un tatuaje en su piel. Los dibujos bajaban por su cuello hasta que se perdían en la entrada de su camisa blanca semi abierta. Iba con un traje negro sin corbata y guantes blancos. Sus ojos azules resaltaban bajo las luces.

"N-no puede ser…"

"Esto se ha vuelto como el vídeo de _Lady Gaga born this way_ " Sanosuke no pudo evitar soltar el comentario haciendo que Kaoru lo golpeara con su brazo.

"…"

"Es como si hubiese querido combinar contigo"

"Mah que dices… quizás le gustan las calaveras" Y con eso Misao se giró agitada a perderse por ahí sin poder enfrentar a su adorado jefe. Sabía que la mayoría de la gente que estaba allí se había dado cuenta también del increíble parecido en el disfraz.

Ahora iba a ser el comentario del mes.

¿Por qué iba igual a ella? Cierto había visto cuando saco la información, pero porque se empezó a sentir incomoda cuando lo vio. Las manos le sudaban y de pronto tenía fiebre.

Cálmate Misao, no puede ser que te hayas excitado con un tipo casi tatuado de calavera. Okay ella iba igual pero la idea era asustar no enloquecer a la gente. Suspiro apoyando su cabeza en uno de los ventanales.

Iba a confesarse y ahora ni siquiera podía enfrentarlo.

Mirando a la ciudad llena de movimiento, más imágenes vinieron a su mente. El vidrio donde apoyaba su frente comenzaba a temblar.

Una punzada en el pecho la hizo abrir mucho los ojos, un sentimiento de vacío y dolor la invadió de pronto.

…

..

Aoshi que había llegado más tarde después de salir de la peluquería de su amigo Kamatari que lo había ayudado con los dibujos en el rostro.

En los días anteriores se había sorprendido al notar que Misao tenía la misma idea que él para el disfraz de la fiesta de Halloween. Aún seguían conectados.

Era un tipo ridículo de esperanza, pero esperanza al fin y al cabo.

Una cosa era leer la información e imaginarse a la chica que le quitaba el sueño por más de dos años, que verla en vivo y en directo personificada en el personaje.

Su vestido corto negro strapless resaltaba sus curvas al ajustarse tanto al cuerpo, los guantes cubrían delicadamente sus pequeñas pero finas manos y los tacones la hacían ver unos centímetros más alta.

Catrina había dicho, pero para su sorpresa llevaba un maquillaje en blanco y negro sin dibujos de colores como se diferenciaba la imagen mexicana, igual a él. Pero si llevaba una corona de flores blancas en el cabello trenzado despreocupadamente hacia un lado.

No pudo ocultar su sonrisa mientras bebía, diviso a Kenshin abrirse paso entre los empleados y se preparó mentalmente para la reprimenda del pelirrojo.

"Deberías decirle hoy, se ve bastante perturbada"

"No puedo"

"Deja de ser un maldito cobarde"

"…"

Con esas palabras los pies de Aoshi se movieron solos buscando a la figura menuda escondida tras el disfraz de calavera. Justo cuando la vio apoyada en uno de los vidrios con las dos palmas apoyadas en el, todo se fue a negro.

"Mierda…"

" _¡Mantengan todos la calma el edificio tiene un generador, debería estar por funcionar!"_ grito uno de los empleados.

 _"Kyaaa!"_

Algunas mujeres empezaban a gritar del miedo y Kaoru se pegó al brazo de Kenshin o del que creía que era Kenshin.

"Kaoru-dono?"

"No Kenshin soy yo Misao, ¡quita tu mano de mi trasero!"

"glup, lo siento Misao-dono…", "deberíamos buscar algunas linternas sé que hay en el escritorio de Shinomori-san"

Con eso el pelirrojo la guió hasta donde sus sentidos le decían que estaba la oficina de su amigo. Su pequeño plan era simple, dejarlos solos allí en la oscuridad para que conversaran un breve momento.

Pero Aoshi no aparecía y se empezaba a impacientar por Kaoru. Las luces no volvían y todo se estaba volviendo extrañamente sospechoso.

"Misao-dono tendré que salir a buscar a Kaoru, espera aquí"

"Vale" fue la respuesta seca de la pequeña comadreja, suspiro tomándose la cabeza, su celular apenas tenía batería y la luz ya casi no la alumbraba demasiado, cuando movió un poco el celular para mirar alrededor no pudo ahogar el grito.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Aoshi le tapó la boca con una mano antes de que gritara más y alarmara a la demás gente con el apagón. La verdad es que él no tenía problemas con la oscuridad, y había visto como Kenshin llevaba a Misao hacia su oficina, pensó en primer lugar que se estaba aprovechando porque el pelirrojo casualmente había tocado el trasero de su chica. Pero luego observándolos dentro del lugar estaba seguro que el pelirrojo había notado su presencia y había desaparecido. Ahora, ¿Por qué no volvía la luz?

Misao había visto con horror la calavera iluminarse con la poca luz del celular, sus ojos azules brillaron y ella no pudo hacer más que gritar, las imágenes de la silueta oscura, la mirada de ese hombre, un anillo, llanto todo se formaba en un extraño rompecabezas. Mientras su jefe la abrazaba contra su pecho y le susurraba que se calme.

" _¡Algo ha sucedido en el piso 12, mantengan la calma no salgan del edificio!"_

" _¡Están todos muertos!"_

Okay la broma que había hecho Kenshin para que el pudiera hablar con Misao, se había salido de control. ¿Qué estaba pasando en el edificio?.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí"

"Tengo que encontrar a Kaoru no puedo dejarla"

"Kenshin la encontrara, tenemos que irnos"

Misao sintió que su jefe tomaba su mano de una forma un poco menos formal, entrelazando los dedos con ella, sintió su aliento muy cerca de sus labios, ¿la iba a besar?¿allí? estaban sucediendo asesinatos en la fiesta de Halloween! No era el mejor momento para ponerse romántico! Su pera tembló un poco.

"No te alejes de mi"

Con eso, si había querido gritarle y reprocharle su actitud atrevida, la había completamente avergonzado, era ella la pervertida después de todo.

Suspiro pensando en sus palabras, ' _No te alejes de mi'_ donde lo había escuchado antes, siguió caminando pegada a la pared por los pasillos a oscuras de la mano de Shinomori Aoshi, su jefe.

…

..

Kaoru se encontró abrazando a alguien que no era Kenshin, tuvo que retroceder al notar que el perfume no era el mismo y la altura tampoco.

Un sentimiento de pánico la invadió cuando escucho otro grito.

" _Los del piso 11 también están muertos! Corran ahora!"_

Ellos estaban en el piso 6, no faltaba mucho para que vinieran por ellos, sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

"Kenshin…" susurro en la oscuridad y sintió que una mano la tiraba hacia la pared.

"Kaoru-dono tenemos que salir de aquí"

No pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas al escuchar su voz y tocar la curiosa cicatriz que adornaba su rostro. Este si era su Kenshin.

"Si"

Se dejó llevar por su novio, avanzando lo más rápido posible en la oscuridad por las escaleras de emergencia.

"Se suponía que esto no debía pasar, iban a cortar la luz 5 minutos para poder llevar a Misao con Aoshi" Kenshin no pudo evitar murmurar para sí.

"¿Tú hiciste esto?"

"No, solo programe un encuentro, no sé qué está pasando" Kaoru proceso la información entre el pánico y estrés que sentía y su mente la llevo a la realidad.

"¿Shinomori-san y Misao?,¿ qué quiere con ella?"

"Kaoru-dono no es el lugar ni el momento, intento sacarnos vivos de acá"

Ella no pudo hacer más quedarse en silencio y seguirlo apretando su brazo y mano mientras el pelirrojo no dejaba de correr. Kenshin intentaba atraer a Misao hacia su jefe. ¿Por qué? Y más importante aún ¿Por qué ella no sabía nada?, ¿Qué ocultaban?.

…

..

"…"

"Hay otra presencia aquí"

Misao apretó más la mano y el brazo fuerte de su jefe para empujarlo y volver a susurrar "hay alguien siguiéndonos". Aoshi se giró a mirar tras la espalda de su pequeña y efectivamente una sombra se movía peligrosamente cerca de ellos. Hizo lo que primero se le ocurrió y la tomo en brazos ubicándola despreocupadamente sobre su hombro y comenzó a correr más rápido escaleras abajo, la fragilidad de Misao la hacía tan ligera que no sentía mayor malestar, aunque si la mantenía allí por mucho tiempo seguro que iba a tener dolor de espaldas los siguientes días.

"¿Qué haces?" Misao se tapó la boca al recordarse recién que estaba tuteando a su jefe. La forma en que la tomaba en brazos le parecía curiosamente similar. No pudo evitar apretar sus manos en la chaqueta de la persona que la cargaba y un sentimiento de amor y seguridad la invadió.

Apretó los ojos y sintió el ruido de muchas puertas cerrarse al mismo tiempo. Aoshi corría y de pronto como un dejavu se vio en la misma situación pero en sus imágenes ella vestía de uniforme escolar y la persona que la cargaba también"

" _No te alejes de mi"_ la frase retumbaba en su cabeza.

"No te alejes de mi" susurro a su protector. Aoshi se tensó ante el gesto y apresuro el paso llegando al primer piso. Más ruido provenía de ese sector así que decidió meterse a una de las pequeñas habitaciones de servicio.

Cerró la puerta y dejo a Misao de pie frente a él.

"Están allá afuera, no hagas ruido"

"Lo sé, los escuche"

"Sh..."

El espacio era reducido y estaban rodeados de utensilios de limpieza, cualquier movimiento iba a ser motivo para que los encontraran.

"¿Qué cree que pasa?" Misao Makimachi era difícil de callar.

"No lo sé, este edificio es extraño"

"¿Qué?"

" ¿No sabes? Nadie se queda después de las ocho aquí"

"Shinomori-san no es gracioso"

"Jamás bromeo"

Misao quiso protestar de nuevo y escucharon más ruidos, casi rasguños en las paredes. Del susto no pudo hacer más que saltar a los brazos de su jefe, que la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. Fuera lo que fuera lo iban a enfrentar juntos.

"Esto no se suponía que iba a terminar así, en mi cabeza todo seria de otra manera" Misao protesto para después intentar arreglar lo que su cabeza no alcanzo a editar "Ósea la fiesta"

Aoshi sonrió en la oscuridad.

"Así es, esto no iba a ser así, íbamos a estar solos en mi oficina" La chica de ojos verdes no pudo evitar el sonrojo y el pequeño gemido que sus labios dejaron escapar contra su pecho.

Nota mental, no hacer comentarios estúpidos al jefe porque luego el supera tus expectativas y terminas avergonzándote a ti misma. Misao se golpeó mentalmente y tembló bajo sus brazos. El miedo la invadía pero al mismo tiempo una fuerza extraña también.

Volvió a apretar los ojos fuertemente su cuerpo temblaba . Tras unos segundos escucharon un estruendo y mucho ruido como si el edificio se estuviera desmoronando. Aoshi cerró los ojos ante la inminente revelación.

"¿Shi..no..mori-san?"

"Los vidrios están explotando"

Ella no había perdido la habilidad.

…

..

" _Si no lo hacemos, ella podría morir"_

" _No puedo…"_

" _Sé lo que sientes, pero si la amas tienes que dejarla ir"_

" _¿Te das cuenta lo que me estas pidiendo, Okina?"_

" _Lo siento."_

…

 _.._

Kaoru no daba crédito a como Kenshin había encontrado su auto en la oscuridad del estacionamiento del lugar. Ahora con las luces de este, lo veía mover nervioso unos papeles de la guantera pasándoselos, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Mientras él salía a una velocidad impresionante del lugar y veían alrededor el caos formado por los vidrios del edificio que parecía desmoronarse, las puertas de metal del estacionamiento caían cerrando el paso tras ellos.

Con las calles en completa oscuridad, Kaoru leyó las notas de lo que parecía ser la libreta de Kenshin con la ayuda de la pequeña luz que los iluminaba bajo el espejo retrovisor.

"Joven de 14 años con sorprendente habilidad, nombre del sujeto Misao Makimachi" Kaoru miro a Kenshin asustada.

"¿Qué es esto Kenshin?"

"Kaoru-dono, yo no soy encargado de finanzas, soy un psiquiatra"

"¿QUE?"

…

..

" _Kenshin vendrá hoy, no puede pasar más tiempo"_

" _No puedo… me la llevare yo la ayudare"_

" _No puedes ayudarla Aoshi"_

" _¿Y crees que la estupidez que se te ha ocurrido lo hará?"_

" _Es la única forma"_

" _Ella podría controlarlo"_

" _No ha podido todos estos años"_

" _La amo"_

"…"

…

 _.._

Los utensilios de limpieza empezaron a rechinar junto con los temblores que Misao estaba sufriendo bajo los brazos de Aoshi.

"Looo…siento, no sé lo que me pasa, tengo estas alucinaciones y creo… creo que yo… yo…"

"shh…"

"Los vidrios, creo que yo…"

"…"

Misao movió sus manos para taparse los ojos y trago saliva mientras intentaba calmar sus espasmos y palpitaciones. No por el hecho de que estuviera bajo los brazos del tipo que le encantaba, sino porque ella… ella había roto los vidrios. Con un simple pensamiento.

Ahora sabia también que todo en la pequeña habitación donde estaban se estaba moviendo por su causa.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Su mente viajo hacia el pequeño incidente en la tienda con el helado, la galleta de Halloween y vidrio en el salón de conferencias donde estaban disfrutando de la fiesta.

Era cierto, a veces se encontraba con cosas en sus manos que no tenía idea de porque las traía. Espera que estaba pasando, tenía miedo y pánico.

Antes que pudiera decir algo más sintieron gritos y gente corriendo tras unos disparos.

"Misao…yo estoy contigo"

Otra frase que la dejaba en shock, sus músculos casi se relajaban, escondió su cabeza en el pecho fuerte de su jefe y se volvió a preguntar porque su abrazo se sentía extrañamente conocido, porque de pronto las cosas dejaban de moverse y se sentía en paz.

No todo estaba en paz, la gente estaba muriendo en los pisos cercanos y ella… abrió mucho los ojos con temor a…

"No eres tú"

Sus miedos morían allí, él sabía.

…

..

" Espera… espera…!¿ Me estás diciendo que borraste los recuerdos de Misao con una sesión de hipnosis? ¿Y que Aoshi Shinomori era su prometido? ¿Que Okina le ha mentido? "

"Si, lo siento Kaoru-dono"

"¿Porque? ¿Por mentirme o por mentirle a ella? ¡Qué clase de personas son!, ¡PARA EL AUTO!"

"No podemos volver Kaoru! Están sucediendo cosas allí es peligroso"

"¡PARA EL AUTO, Si no paras ahora me voy a tirar!"

"¡Está bien! Volvamos!"

…

..

" _Aoshi-sama"_

" _hum.."_

" _Te amo"_

" _Yo también te amo Misao, vamos a ser muy felices"_

…

 _.._

" _¡Ayuda!"_

Gritos y suplicas de gente se escuchaban alrededor. Misao luchaba con sus ganas de llorar, pero el brazo firme de su jefe de algún modo la contenía. Mas disparos y luego silencio.

Un silencio aterrador.

Se bajó de los tacones sorprendiendo a su compañero, para luego tantear hacia la cerradura de la puerta.

"No puedes salir"

"Tengo que ir ayudar, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada"

"No" Aoshi la tomo de la cintura y la alejo de la puerta ubicándose enfrente de ella para prohibirle el paso.

"No puedes borrarme ni reemplazarme ¿no?" las palabras salieron antes que pudiera detenerlas. La sintió temblar y retroceder alejándose de su abrazo.

"No sé de qué habla Shinomori-san"

"Si sabes"

"No sé, enserio que no se"

"Yo te di ese collar"

Misao se tomó la cabeza y gruño algo para luego caer en un grito al suelo. Aoshi se arrodillo ante ella abrazándola contra su cuerpo, mientras intentaba despertarla.

"Soy un imbécil…" murmuro para si.

…

..

Kenshin veía a Kaoru revisar sus apuntes y llorar al mismo tiempo.

"¿Sabes lo enamorada que esta de Aoshi y no has podido decírselo?, viniste a la empresa por eso ¿no?"

"Pensé que quizás era el momento que ella lo supiera, de todos modos descubrí que no lo tiene completamente olvidado, creo que tiene derecho a recordar al menos a su amor"

" Misao no es una loca"

"Nadie ha dicho que lo fuera, de hecho es sorprendente, pero por más increíble que parezca su poder era demasiado fuerte para ella misma, tenía que hacerlo, aunque no quisiera"

"No puedo creer que le quitaran todo"

"Aoshi no me ha dejado decírselo"

"La vio salir con Soujiro y Sanosuke… él…"

"No sabes lo que ha tenido que pasar… se comprometieron cuando ella cumplió 17"

"¿Me has manipulado para que me enamorara de ti?" Kenshin rio ante el comentario de su ingenua y adorable novia.

"No, tú me hechizaste a mí".

…

..

" _¡FUEGO!"_

" _¡Salgan del edificio!"_

" _¡Alguien ayúdeme!"_

Aoshi entre los gritos y sus recuerdos bajo el rostro para alcanzar los labios de su mujer. Sobresaltándose al sabor de los labios de la joven. Dulce, tanto como los recordaba.

" _¡FUEGO!"_

No reprimió las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. Puede que Misao no haya hecho lo que sea que estuviera pasando allí, y que las historias del edificio sean simples historias, pero sabía que ese fuego había sido provocado por ella.

La primera vez que había pasado fue cuando pelearon por primera vez, y ella entre sus gritos prendió en fuego la mesa que los separaba mientras comían en el Aoiya con una pequeña vela.

El vago recuerdo lo hizo casi querer gritar. Ella no recordaba, pero parecía que su mente era más fuerte y volvía a explorar en su sorprendente habilidad.

¿Por qué el no reaparecía en sus recuerdos?

…

..

Kaoru vio como múltiples autoridades rodeaban el edificio, entre bomberos, policías y periodistas que comenzaban a hablar de " _la masacre de Halloween_ "

"Aoshi no me contesta"

"¿Y si están muertos?"

"Él jamás dejaría que le pasara nada"

"Kenshin! El edificio está en llamas!"

"Aoshi si estas aun allí espero que reacciones pronto" murmuro el pelirrojo haciendo que su novia lo mire impresionada.

Vio la culpa y la pena reflejada en su rostro. Ahora entendía las múltiples charlas que Kenshin sostenía con Aoshi a puerta cerrada, los dos siempre mirando desinteresadamente hacia ellas, a Misao específicamente. Las pequeñas charlas que tenía a veces con su amiga, la desbordante amabilidad y tranquilidad que reflejaba con todos.

Kenshin estaba lleno de sorpresas.

¿Qué hubiera hecho ella en su lugar?

…

..

"Lo si..en..to, no sé qué me paso, yo…" Intento levantarse pero los brazos de Aoshi la apretaban, sentía el corazón acelerado de él golpeando su pecho.

"Telequinesis"

"¿Eh?"

"Eso"

"Yo…"

"Si"

"Como es que tu…" sus palabras murieron al recordar lo que había pasado antes que se desmayara. _"No puedes borrarme ni reemplazarme ¿no?"_ _" Yo te di ese collar"_

"Tenemos que salir de aquí, el lugar está en llamas"

Misao se tapó la boca mientras se levantaban, ahogando un sollozo. De pronto la sombra en sus alucinaciones recientes tomaba forma.

Aoshi Shinomori era algo de ella. Algo importante.

Un dolor de cabeza la hizo tensar antes de que Aoshi saliera totalmente de la pequeña habitación con ella de la mano. Tuvieron que saltar un incontable número de cuerpos en el hall. Su cuerpo se sentía débil y no quería pensar, no podía más, el humo del lugar los empezaba a sofocar.

Bajaron nuevamente por una de las escaleras de servicio para intentar llegar hacia los estacionamientos. Pero la puerta no parecía querer cooperar con su salida.

" _Sé que están allí"_ La voz pausada de un hombre hacía eco en el lugar.

" _Escuche pasos y voy a destrozar a todos y cada uno de uds"_

Aoshi peleaba con la puerta mientras sentía el suave abrazo de Misao que se aferraba a él por la espalda.

" _Este edificio es mío y he venido a tomarlo"_

El sonido del metal chocando con otro metal los sobresalto. Misao giro el rostro hacia donde sus cansados ojos en la oscuridad divisaban la escalera. El tipo se acercaba.

Aoshi sintió las manos de Misao atrapar las suyas mientras forcejeaba y con sorpresa la vio tocar la cerradura. Intento alejarla su pequeño cuerpo no iba a soportar más, pero ella no lo dejo abriéndola. Los dos se precipitaron afuera cerrando de un portazo, para luego caer al suelo tras el ruido de los disparos.

Misao apretó los ojos al tiempo que tocaba el piso. El golpe con el pavimento la hacía marear nuevamente, se sentía débil y los disparos no cesaban. Aoshi había alcanzado a sostener su cabeza mientras y ahora se encontraba sobre ella cubriéndola, lo que de pronto le dio la visión de lo que su mente ocultaba.

"Nadie puede reemplazarte"

Aoshi casi quiso soltar todos los años de amor contenidos ante sus palabras, pero su cabeza fría lo hizo reaccionar ante el hecho de que si no la sacaba de ahí la iba a perder por segunda vez pero esta vez iba a ser irreparable. O quizás se iban a perder los dos.

Ignoro el dolor en su espalda.

La levanto y empezó a correr en la oscuridad entre los automóviles con ella en brazos, encontrar su auto iba a ser imposible. Los sonidos de vidrios siendo ahora quebrados más un sin número de disparos lo sobresaltaron. La puerta de salida estaba cerrada.

Estaban sin salida.

Misao se estremeció de pánico y apretó los ojos, todo el edificio empezó a temblar y a sonar como si los muebles fueran arrojados de una pared a otra. Aoshi bajo la vista hacia ella. ¿Sería posible que aun tuviera fuerzas?.

" _¡Nada de eso, me asusta!, vamos solo faltan Uds._ " La voz turbia volvía hacerse notar.

…

..

"¡Misao!" Kaoru gritaba y lloraba mientras Kenshin la agarraba por la cintura.

"No hay nadie vivo, por favor retrocedan"

Kenshin intentaba calmar a su novia, mirando con desolación y culpa en la distancia. Makoto Shishio ex dueño del lugar había vuelto a tomar lo que según él era suyo. Arrasando con todo en una matanza descontrolada. Solo por dinero y propiedades, arrebatando vidas inocentes.

Los periodistas a su lado no dejaban de despachar la noticia, la matanza de Halloween en Kyoto estaba siendo presentada a todo el mundo como el nuevo y sabroso crimen la noche del 31 de octubre.

Vio con sorpresa a Sanosuke correr hacia ellos, lleno de golpes y cortes en el cuerpo.

"Soujiro…" soltó en un resoplido cayendo junto a ellos.

"Misao está allí, Shinomori-san también!, dicen que están muertos! Que todos están muertos! " Kaoru lloraba escondiendo la cara en sus rodillas, Sanosuke miraba con miedo a Kenshin intentando de alguna forma que le negara la información que la chica de coleta alta le decía.

"¡Como pudimos dejarla!"

"Aoshi va a protegerla"

"¡No es momento para hacer el héroe enamorado, Kenshin! ¡Ellos tenían que haber salido con nosotros!"

Sanosuke los interrumpió, quitándose la camiseta de su estúpido disfraz para revelar un creciente corte en su hombro izquierdo.

"Soujiro… Soujiro mato a todos en el piso 12"

Kenshin intento hacer memoria, el único que también estaba vestido de samurái era Soujiro Seta. A diferencia de él que llevaba un traje rojo, Soujiro iba de un plano azul.

"La comadreja no puede estar muerta"

…

..

" _Este collar simboliza el inicio de nuestro amor"_

" _Este anillo simboliza el inicio de nuestro futuro juntos"_

"… _Misao despídete de Aoshi, antes de ir con Kenshin ¿vale?"_

" _¿Por qué Jiya?, volveré en un rato, no seas ridículo, no es como si fuera a morirme de camino a la consulta"_

" _Solo hazlo"_

" _Ya ya… anciano loco"_

…

 _.._

" _¿te vas ya?"_

" _Jiya está actuando super raro, y tú también ¿ qué pasa?"_

" _Nada"_

" _¿Aoshi?"_

" _Nunca te quites el collar ni tu anillo"_

" _Claro que no, ¿qué te sucede?, estaré bien. Estoy mejor, empiezo a controlarlo"_

…

 _.._

" _Misao, quiero que cierres los ojos y dejes tu mente en blanco"_

" _Kenshin espero que no sea otro de tus experimentos fallidos, estoy cansada"_

" _Sera rápido Misao, ahora cierra los ojos y solo escucha mis palabras, todo habrá cambiado para cuando vuelvas a casa"_

…

 _.._

" _¡ El edificio va a colapsar!"_

Otro estruendo se escuchaba y los policías empezaban a empujar a la gente a que se alejen del lugar, el inminente desplome de la estructura podía dejar aún más heridos y muertes de las que ya habían.

Kaoru vio con tristeza que ninguna de las personas que se amontonaban en las ambulancias eran Misao o Aoshi, la poca gente que había sobrevivido como ellos, eran simplemente desconocidos de las otras empresas que estaban ubicadas en el mismo edificio.

…

 _.._

"Misao"

"Estoy bien, ahora voy a abrir la puerta y saldrás"

"NO"

"Uno de los dos tiene que salir"

"Los dos vamos a salir o no saldrá ninguno"

"El edificio está por caer Aoshi, tienes que irte, yo estaré siempre aquí" le dijo Misao palpando su pecho para con sorpresa toparse con un objeto conocido interponiéndose en su contacto.

"Eso es tuyo" lo escucho decirle y ella saco el anillo para luego deslizarlo en el dedo de su mano izquierda y acercarse a besar apasionadamente a su prometido.

…

..

" _Si la dejamos así, puede morir"_

" _Algo tenemos que pensar"_

" _Yo sé que ella puede controlarlo, yo la ayudare"_

" _Aoshi no es algo de un día para otro"_

" _Lo intentare con ella hasta que lo logre"_

" _Es peligroso, ¿la quieres ver morir?"_

" _La quiero conmigo"_

…

 _.._

Mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, disfruto el sabor olvidado de los labios de Aoshi. El hombre que amo y con el que irónicamente se había vuelvo a enamorar sin siquiera recordar toda la historia que tenían juntos.

Justo cuando empezaba a ser consciente de su poder y comenzaba a tener vagos recuerdos, el desastre de Halloween caía sobre ella. Ahora podía ver con claridad, entre beso y beso cuanto habría tenido que sufrir él al verla juguetear con los tipos que la invitaban a salir.

Ahora entendía las miradas, los contactos, las preguntas sorpresivas. Inconscientemente o conscientemente la reclamaba y ella no lo recordaba. No hasta esta noche.

 _Donde los dos se habían vestido de la muerte para encontrarse con la muerte._

El edificio y el suelo empezó a temblar como si de un pequeño terremoto se tratase, Misao se alejó de los labios de Aoshi empujándolo hacia atrás, para levantarse con el último aliento de sus fuerzas y cerrar los ojos en dirección a la puerta de salida, haciéndola explotar hacia la calle para sorpresa de la gente que estaba afuera.

Kenshin se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia los policías sin mirar a Kaoru o Sanosuke. Sabía quien había provocado eso.

" _¡Va a caerse, se está cayendo!"_

"Vete!"

"NO"

Antes que pudieran decir algo más, Soujiro tomo de la cintura a Misao con la hoja de su katana rozando su cuello dejando un pequeño camino de sangre. La luz de la mañana empezaba a mostrar sus reflejos gracias al espacio que la puerta para la salida de automóviles dejaba, junto con las luces de los policías que estaban afuera.

"Jamás pensé que uds serían los últimos, jefe" sonrió con una extraña ironía Soujiro mirando a Aoshi en el suelo siendo apuntado en la cabeza por Shishio.

"¿No fui suficientemente bueno para una segunda cita, Misao-san?"

"¿Tenías que convertirte en la puta del jefe?"

"Soujiro, no hay tiempo para esto, tenemos que deshacernos de ellos y salir"

"Si señor"

Misao se retorció entre los brazos de Soujiro haciendo que los cortes se vuelvan más profundos casi facilitándole la tarea a su ahora inesperado enemigo. Aoshi no se movía observando la escena, con la pistola en su cien se volvía a sentir una vez más un profundo y estúpido cobarde.

Con lágrimas en los ojos vio que Misao le susurraba que lo amaba y volvió apretar los ojos haciendo que el suelo completo temblara. Soujiro vio con sorpresa como el cuerpo de la chica también lo hacía sin parar, la hoja de su katana se alejaba del cuello de la joven mientras el peleaba con su fuerza.

En ese pequeño segundo de descuido, Aoshi reacciono tomando la muñeca de su atacante girándola, provocando un disparo que llego a uno de los muslos del ahora visible trozo de tela azul de la Hakama de Soujiro que soltaba a Misao haciéndola caer nuevamente contra el pavimento llena de sangre.

Sin mirar al otro tipo, la tomo en brazos y corrió hacia afuera.

Todos en el lugar vieron emerger a la pareja, para luego elevar los ojos al edificio en llamas que caía ruidosamente hacia abajo en el mismo lugar.

Después todo fue en cámara lenta para el hombre de ojos azules escondido tras el maquillaje de calavera. Kenshin había logrado esquivar a los policías y le quitaba a la chica de sus brazos, para correr lejos de allí, él en su último esfuerzo también intento correr.

Siendo ayudado por Sanosuke y Kaoru que lo tironeaban lejos, el polvo y los gritos histéricos se volvían hacer notar.

 _Pánico y caos en la calle._

Pánico y caos en su corazón al posar sus ojos en la chica que era llevaba con urgencia por Kenshin hacia las ambulancias alojadas a unos metros de ellos.

Tras verla ser atendida por los paramédicos, se desplomo en el suelo.

"Kenshin, Aoshi está herido en la espalda!"

Sanosuke lo levanto arrastrándolo un poco hacia la ambulancia y dejando que los demás paramédicos los atiendan. El pelirrojo tuvo que alejar a los insidiosos periodistas que se acercaban a tomar fotos de los dos últimos heridos y sobrevivientes de esa extraña noche.

…

..

"Es posible que no recuerde a nadie, recibió muchos golpes" Megumi Takani explicaba a los familiares y amigos de la joven que se encontraba ahora descansando tras la puerta de una de las habitaciones del hospital.

Kaoru se giró hacia Okina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y luego se apresuró a cachetear a su jefe.

"Cómo pudiste! Cómo pudiste!"

"Kaoru, por favor"

"Kaoru nada,no sé cómo pudieron jugar así con ella"

"La estábamos ayudando, Kamiya-san"

"Ud es su familiar"

"Misao podía morir era mucho más joven y débil de lo que es ahora, por favor no juzgues nuestras decisiones sobre ella"

"La decisiones las debía tomar ella"

"¿De que está hablando?" Sanosuke interrumpía la escena enfrentándose a todos. Aoshi bajo la cabeza dejándose caer en la silla de la sala de espera. Tenía el brazo y la espalda vendada al igual que Sanosuke tenía envuelto el hombro y brazo izquierdo.

Megumi se disculpó haciendo una reverencia y volviendo a entrar sola a la habitación de Misao, dejándolos en un profundo silencio. Sanosuke los miraba a todos. Omasu y Okon no dejaba de llorar junto a aun Aoshi cabizbajo y a un Kenshin que era golpeado en silencio en el pecho por Kaoru.

"Misao tiene una habilidad especial, que la hace diferente y nosotros tomamos una decisión sin su permiso cuando se hacía casi incontenible en su cumpleaños número 17, la estaba consumiendo"

Okina alzaba la voz pasando una de sus arrugadas manos por su barba blanca.

"Kamiya-san tiene razón, ella era suficientemente mayor para decidir por sí misma"

Kaoru iba a hablar nuevamente pero el anciano la volvio a callar.

"No culpes a Aoshi o Kenshin, ninguno de los dos quería hacer lo que debieron hacer. Yo escogí salvar la vida de mi nieta pensando que era la mejor manera. No pensé que estos eventos iban a ocurrir, menos que ella iba a liberar su mente nuevamente"

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Sanosuke no entendía nada "¿Qué está mal con la comadreja?"

"Misao… hizo explotar los vidrios de todo el lugar en un intento desesperado de su mente de alejar lo que estuviera hiriendo a las personas allí..." Aoshi murmuro suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan.

"Eso es imposible…"

"Es posible se llama telequinesis" Kenshin alzo la voz " La he tratado desde que sus extraños eventos comenzaron a aparecer a la edad de los 15, yo empezaba mi Universidad… era el único que podía mantener el secreto".

"Ósea que los temblores… y " Kaoru miro a Kenshin que le beso la frente y le asintió.

"Ella hizo caer el edificio".

…

..

Dos meses pasarony la masacre de Halloween pasó a ser casi un simple recuerdo, una historia que contarían el próximo año en las noticias y recordarían como la mayor e inexplicable sucesión de eventos. Aun así la gente dejaba flores alrededor de las ruinas del lugar en recuerdo de la gente que había perdido la vida allí.

Makoto Shishio había muerto bajo los cimientos de del edificio que reclamo como suyo y había perdido por las deudas y negocios oscuros con narcotraficantes que irónicamente trabajan encubiertos en una de las empresas de allí. Con la ayuda de su mano derecha Soujiro Seta se habia infiltrado a conocer las debilidades del lugar, las dos mentes desquiciadas prepararon todo para la noche de Halloween.

Las cosas no terminaron como querían, ahora que estaban los dos muertos, pero nadie se explicaba aun como el edificio enfrento todo lo que había sucedió allí, sin poder culpar a los dos hombres de aquello.

Las pocas personas que sobrevivieron, hablaban de muebles voladores, de vidrios quebrándose, escaleras moviéndose, puertas cerrándose y abriéndose sin parar. Eventos que solo pudieron justificar con los rumores e historias de que el edificio estaba maldito.

Okina apago la televisión y suspiro pasando una de sus manos por su cara intentando sacarse el peso de la situación de los hombros. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco del ensimismamiento.

"Mi ángel ven a sentarte con el abuelo"

Misao lo miro apoyada en el marco de la puerta y ladeo la cabeza para luego prender la televisión sin siquiera haber entrado en la habitación.

"Lo siento Misao, jamás debimos mentirte"

"Quizás debieron confiar más en mi"

"Sé que será difícil para ti perdonarnos, yo…"

"Jiya no hace falta" la chica le sonrió sentándose a su lado. Okina no pudo hacer más que sollozar en su hombro. Estaba viejo y todo lo que había pasado le partía el alma de alguna manera. Era todo su culpa.

"No usare esto" le susurro mientras movía el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesita de centro sin siquiera tocarlo. El anciano levanto la vista al objeto y lo tomo. "Entiendo los riesgos"

"Misao-chan hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte …" La jovencita lo interrumpió nuevamente sonriendo.

"Si… tengo que empezar a buscar un nuevo trabajo"

Diciendo esto se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejándolo sin habla.

…

..

"Aoshi sé que estas allí, abre la puerta"

Kenshin llevaba 20 minutos golpeando en el apartamento de su amigo. Desde lo del 31 de octubre que había comenzado a actuar más raro de lo habitual.

Aunque visito a diario a Misao en el hospital mientras estuvo allí, entre las sombras escondido de ella, les pidió a todos que no lo nombraran si ella no lo recordaba.

La chica jamás pronuncio su nombre.

Apoyo la cabeza en la puerta recordando el llanto de Kaoru por la tristeza que le provocaba la situación de su amiga.

Sanosuke le había pedido disculpas a Aoshi por tontear y juguetear con Misao, después que le habían revelado la situación. Por supuesto, Aoshi no podía culparlo tampoco alejarlo de su chica en el momento.

La culpa y la angustia hicieron que el corazón de Kenshin se sintiera pesado, con nostalgia rozo su mejilla marcada por un corte hecho por Misao y el otro por Aoshi. Como si inconscientemente hubieran dejado una huella de su amor en él.

Ella cuando le revelo que debían trabajar en algo para que pudiera controlar sus habilidades, aunque eso la llevara a alejarse de Aoshi haciendo que la chica hiciera explotar un espejo a su lado cortándolo presa de la rabia, y Aoshi que cuando supo que iban a eliminar los recuerdos de su prometida para intentar hacerla olvidar sobre lo que su mente podía hacer, desencadeno una furiosa pelea con su mejor amigo, terminando en una herida que ahora le parecía que latía.

La puerta abriéndose lo sorprendió y casi cayo de frente, Aoshi esperaba que pasara con la mirada baja, iba descalzo con jeans y una camiseta manga larga blanca, el cabello desordenado revelando que poco quedaba del alto ejecutivo dueño de la empresa de publicidad que meses atrás lo había cobijado.

Vio a su amigo dejarse caer en el sillón negro de cuero con la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se tapaba los ojos con un brazo.

"Vayamos a cenar esta noche, Kaoru quiere verte y además creo que deberías retomar tu vida"

"No voy a salir, dile que les enviare los papeles de sus últimos sueldos más referencias para ayudarlos a encontrar trabajo, a todos los que trabajaron allí y que aun…" sus palabras murieron allí.

Kenshin suspiro, intentando pensar un poco las palabras que quería decir.

"Vamos a ir a las siete e iras, aunque te saque arrastrando de aquí" le dijo para luego levantarse a abrir las cortinas y volver a sentarse frente a él, sin verlo directamente sabía que la mirada gélida no iba a dejarlo.

Él no tenía intenciones de salir de allí.

Se lo debía.

…

..

"Mou, Kaoru que hacemos aquí" Misao miro el restaurante de lujo frente a ella, según lo que recordaba vagamente y por lo que veía en las noticias habían sobrevivido a uno de los acontecimientos más extraños en los últimos meses, quizás años, y con ello también se quedaron sin trabajo.

"No puedo pagar una cena en este lugar ¿estás loca? Si Kenshin no paga me voy!" Le dijo mirándola acusadoramente y arreglándose el collar con el colgante de corazón.

Kaoru la miro con ternura, una parte de ella quería gritarle todo, pero Megumi y Kenshin le habían explicado que era imposible hacer algo así, podía perturbarla y desequilibrarla hasta puntos desconocidos.

"o podría usar mi magia para robar algo de dinero" la escucho decir, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos. Se largo a reír y las dos entraron.

"Misao, me alegro que hayas vuelto y que me recuerdes" Kaoru le dijo mientras la miraba, en la entrada uno de los host del lugar les decía cuál era la mesa reservada. La más pequeña solo le sonrió y la abrazo. Juntas caminaron hacia una de las ubicaciones en la terraza trasera del lugar, con cuatro sillas la delicada mesa se ubicaba junto a una fuente artificial adornada de flores con una pequeña cascada que dejaba correr el agua cristalina libremente alrededor del jardín.

Kaoru observo a su amiga, que se sentaba frente a ella y se mantenía callada con la vista en el agua que nacía desde las flores.

Misao apoyo la cabeza en una de sus manos y se volvió a preguntar porque sentía que le faltaba algo allí. Al despertar en el hospital había sentido un enorme vacío, un vacío conocido. Se había visto las manos envueltas en vendas por los múltiples cortes que tenían que ahora eran cicatrices que comenzaban a desaparecer. Lo del cuello casi no era visible, nada que un buen maquillaje no pudiera cubrir.

Megumi le había dicho que era una joven muy fuerte. Y le había jurado que jamás revelaría su secreto a nadie. _Telequinesis_ la habilidad para mover objetos a distancia sin que intervenga ningún medio físico conocido.

Ella no era tonta, sabía que lo de la masacre de Halloween había sido una masacre real, pero los eventos consecutivos, no eran un cuento o una historia de miedo. Era ella.

Cerró los ojos un momento.

Una serie de recuerdos la albergaban, golpeándola y haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. Recuerdos de juventud, con los de esa noche escondida en un pequeño cuarto en brazos de un hombre con una calavera pintada en la cara.

Kaoru le había contado como fueron esa noche vestidas.

Ella también había ido con un disfraz así, sonrió mirando las flores blancas ante la ironía de terminar encerrada allí con una persona con el mismo disfraz.

Gritos, suplicas por ayuda, disparos, vidrios quebrándose, explosiones. Recordaba todo o casi todo. Pero no podía recordar bien a la persona que la salvo de morir.

Su amiga solo le había dicho que era el jefe donde trabajaban. Ni siquiera recordaba bien en que trabajaba allí. Kaoru también le revelo que se había sentido atraída por ese hombre que término siendo su salvador.

Suspiro mirando su mano izquierda.

" _Soy permanente no puedes borrarme"_ susurro sin pensar.

"¿eh? De que hablas"

"No se olvídalo" sonrió la chica de ojos verdes ajustando la coleta alta de su cabello esquivando la vista de su amiga. Lo había dicho en voz alta.

¿Por qué sentía que le faltaba algo… alguien? No quiso preguntarle a nadie. Megumi y Kenshin dijeron que con el pasar del tiempo iba a volver todo a la normalidad o iba a conseguir nuevos recuerdos.

Kenshin le había explicado que lo importante era vivir el momento, sin pensar en el pasado solo mirando hacia el futuro.

"Espero que no hayan programado una cita a ciegas o me voy a ir" reclamo jugando con una servilleta que hizo bolita para poder hacerla levitar.

"Misao alguien nos puede ver"

"Nadie está mirándonos Kaoru, ¿es una cita a ciegas?" la cuestiono, Kaoru se ruborizo de golpe y trato de negar mientras tomaba agua.

Misao se levantó de golpe enojada por la obvia realidad en la que se encontraba expuesta, su amiga le había concertado una cita a ciegas, aun sabiendo que ella no quería nada en ese momento, no podía llegar y arrojarse a alguien después de todo lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a alguien más lo que le pasaba?.

"Me voy" Kaoru la tomo del brazo apretándolo un poco. "Tienes que quedarte, Misao es importante… es…"

"Ya estamos aquí"

La voz de Kenshin las distrajo de su pelea visual, los dos hombres frente a ellas las miraban con evidente confusión. Kaoru tenia del brazo a Misao que forcejeaba con ella intentando retirarse hacia atrás.

Aoshi la miraba con el corazón golpeándole el pecho, estaba allí como antes con los ojos brillantes, llenos de furia hacia Kaoru mientras peleaban, vestida en un delicado vestido de verano verde que la cubría hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias altas que le agregan un poco más de altura. Su usual trenza se había perdido en la coleta alta que ahora dejaba sus cabellos libres al viento.

Se tuvo que girar antes que lo viera. No estaba listo para ver su expresión al no conocerlo una vez más.

Una parte de él quería quedarse allí y gritarle que era él, que todo el tiempo había sido él. Que ella le pertenecía. Y otra parte de él le decía que no podía ser egoísta. Que si no lo había recordado, tenían que seguir con su vida. Tenía que dejarla ir.

Kaoru en un intento desesperado al ver que Aoshi se movía para irse, agarro el collar de Misao y lo tironeo lejos de ella, llegando a los pies del hombre de ojos azules.

Kenshin se giró a verlo, estaba de espaldas a ellos sin hacer ningún gesto solo mirando hacia abajo el collar.

"COMO PUDISTE!, ahora como le voy a explicar a mi prometido lo que has hecho! Si lo has roto lo vas a pagar!" Misao grito fuera de sí cacheteando a su amiga que solo lloraba riendo y lanzándose a abrazarla.

"Misao-dono…"

"Cállate Kenshin, por favor los dos déjenme en paz!"

Aoshi estaba en shock ahora agachado mientras recogía el collar. Ella lo recordaba…

"¡Suéltame Kaoru, cómo pudiste, que clase de amiga eres y no me hagas callar no me importa donde estemos!" La chica estaba llena de rabia forcejeando con el abrazo, los cubiertos de la mesa junto a ellos comenzaban a saltar y Kenshin se giró hacia Aoshi haciéndolo despertar. Estaba completamente seguro ahora que Aoshi podía hacerle frente.

"Detenla"

"Misao"

La profunda y varonil voz la hizo dejar de moverse, súbitamente todo lo demás también volvió a su lugar. Movió su cabeza hacia la persona que había pronunciado su nombre. Tras Kenshin un hombre alto sostenía su colgante. Un escalofrió la recorrió y tembló en los brazos de su amiga cuando sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los azules.

"¿Misao sabes quién es?"

Kaoru rompía el silencio del lugar, haciéndola girar hacia ella. Los ojos de la chica mostraban un sinfín de sentimientos.

"Yo… yo.."

"Kaoru siéntala voy a traer más agua" Kenshin ordeno a Kaoru para luego salir hacia dentro del restaurante, estaba agradecido que nadie más estuviera en la terraza trasera. Sino el espectáculo habría sido difícil de explicar.

Aoshi camino lentamente hacia ellas, intentando no perturbarla más. Recordaba algo, eso le daba una pequeña esperanza.

"Soy Shinomori Aoshi, tu ex jefe" Kaoru se giró a verlo y meneo la cabeza. El estúpido no iba a hacer nada otra vez. ¿Qué diablos tenían en la cabeza ese par de hombres?.

Misao se ruborizo de golpe mientras miraba sus manos que temblaban sin detenerse.

" _Le llevabas té a su oficina todos los días a las cinco de la tarde, la única razón por la que asistías al trabajo diariamente era él."_

El recuerdo de las palabras de su amiga la habían hecho avergonzar. Antes que pudiera hablar, Kenshin apareció entregándole otro vaso de agua que apenas podía tomar con los movimientos de sus manos.

"Kaoru"

La chica miro a su novio sorprendida, luego miro a Aoshi sentado frente a Misao con los ojos pegados en ella. Se acercó al oído de su amiga y susurro.

"Dijiste que Okina te había dicho que alguien especial te dio ese colgante, es él"

Misao abrió la boca en sorpresa mirando a su amiga y la vio alejarse de la mano de su novio. Nerviosa volvió la vista al irremediablemente guapo hombre frente a ella. La miraba casi sin pestañear.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, su cuerpo gritaba por dentro. Había dicho en voz alta que estaba comprometida. ¿De dónde había salido eso? Lo estaba. Su mente y su corazón le decían que estaba atada a alguien. Que había amado y amaba a alguien.

Trago saliva al enfrentarse con la verdad.

"Misao"

Su voz volvió a sorprenderla, sin poder mantener el contacto visual se levantó de golpe e intento salir de allí, una mano la detuvo antes de que pudiera entrar al restaurante.

"Déjame ayudarte a recordar"

Con eso se vio envuelta en un abrazo apretado con un par de labios envolviendo los suyos. La respiración agitada del hombre frente a ella y su lengua abriéndose paso entre sus labios la hicieron ceder ante el contacto, la besaba con furia. Se dejó hacer devolviendo el beso con la misma intensidad mientras en un impulso apretaba el brazo fuerte del hombre que la mantenía bajo su agarre.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento y de pronto todas las imágenes de su mente volvían a tener rostro. La noche del 31 de octubre se hacía clara. Y muchos otros recuerdos también.

"Nadie puede reemplazarme, soy permanente en ti y no puedes borrarme" Aoshi la miraba a los ojos soltando en un intento desesperado palabras que la trajeran de vuelta a él.

Entre jadeos y besos cayo arrodillado ante ella abrazándola por la cintura, escondiendo el rostro en la estomago plano de la chica que lo miraba respirando agitadamente sin decir nada.

Misao tembló para luego mover su mano al bolsillo de la camisa del hombre frente a ella y soltó un par de lágrimas al encontrarse con el objeto redondo escondido entre su pecho. Agacho el rostro un poco para besar su frente y deslizo el anillo de su bolsillo para ubicarlo en su mano izquierda. Otro dejavu.

"Nadie puede reemplazarte, Aoshi"

El hombre de ojos azules se permitió llorar a los pies de su chica ahora hecha una mujer y sonreír abiertamente cuando el collar se movía sin ningún tipo de ayuda de su mano para luego posarse en las de ella.

"Gracias por protegerme y esperarme" Misao susurro para volver a besarlo.

Sus amigos observaban la escena desde dentro del restaurante, un sentimiento de paz invadió a Kenshin y se giró a mirar a su novia.

Kaoru escondía el rostro en el pecho de él mientras sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo viendo a su amiga recordar lo que había sido arrancado de ella.

"Kenshin…"

"No digas nada, lo sé."

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Meh**

 **Esta historia iba a ser corta y divertida para Halloween, por culpa de la música que estaba escuchando término siendo todo lo contrario.**

 **Misao-21.**


End file.
